Blue waters
by Rune Valentine
Summary: A psycho murderer has escaped from a high-security prison in London and is now in search of only one person. A triple agent. Final chapter: Will she live? What happens to the psycho murderer? Has he succeeded? Good VS Evil...Who wins?
1. Prologue

Note: I had no idea where the title came from, so, kind 'a suggest a better one, okay? Thanks! Oh yeah, it's a Koshino fic.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Slam Dunk and I especially don't own it and the characters. I only own some of the characters. (from my imagination)

**Blue waters  
**Prologue

By:  
Darkness XI

Sendoh's moved on finally after his breakup with Itsuka. 

He's got Akagi Haruko now. 

But him? 

No one. 

His breakup with Asuka had a lot to leave. 

Those times he had shared with her. 

Those moments lasted forever in his mind. 

Then, she breaks up with him because of her family having to move to Hokkaido. 

_"It'll never work out, Hiro-chan, never. It's best we leave what has been set for us" "But, Asuka..." "Gomen nasai, Hiro-kun, gomen nasai... I thought I loved you but I didn't, move on Hiro-kun. Find someone else who truly loves you"_ and with that, she left. 

It had been four months now, but the memory was still fresh in his mind. 

_"I thought I loved you, but I didn't..." _her voice replayed over and over in his mind. 

He slept another restless sleep that night and woke up, sleepy the next morning.

He was greeted by Sendoh in the gate, with that stupid, lovesick grin on his face, again. 

He knew he was thinking of Haruko. Koshino sat next to him during class and always sees that picture of him and Haruko during Shohoku's Spring dance. 

Then, something strange happened. Everything fell silent. 

It was only then that Koshino turned around and saw a girl, surrounded by men, in black suits. 

"What the?" Koshino exclaimed 

"Who's that?" Sendoh asked 

"Beats me...". 

She was in a girl's uniform, with sun glasses so he couldn't get a good look at her eyes. 

She walked past them in one suave movement. 

He caught a glimpse of her eyes. He saw a light purple. That was all. Any other color would have been hidden in those sunglasses.

When he came to his classroom, he saw that girl from before and the men in black suits outside the room. 

He saw her at the table beside his, so, being his usual, polite self, greeted her "Hi" and smiled. 

She didn't bother to even look at him because she was too busy typing up stuff in her 9210. The sensei came in and settled the class down. 

Sendoh sat next to Koshino, the girl sat beside Koshino, which was the seat nearest the window. 

"Class, today, we have a new student in our class. She is from London in England, Samantha..." the sensei introduced, his voice in puzzlement.

Sam stood up. There were wolf whistles from the guys in the class. One of the students asked "Sensei, if her first name's Samantha, then what's her last name?"

"Uh, there's no record" "No record of her last name, sensei? Why don't you just ask her?" 

"Um, Samantha, last name please?" Samantha merely gave a little sort of nod and sat back down. 

One of the men in black suits answered "That would be confidential, sir".

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Oh, what was that all about? Review and tell me what you think! Comments and suggestions warmly welcomed. Flames will be put off by automatic sprinklers.

=Patience is a gift=

~Darkness VII~


	2. Meeting

Note: I had no ides where the title came from, so, kind 'a suggest a better one, okay? Thanks! Oh yeah, it's a Koshino fic.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Slam Dunk and I especially don't own it and the characters. I only own some of the characters. (from my imagination)

**Blue waters  
**Part 1: Meeting

By:  
Darkness XI

_Confidential? Why would her last name be confidential? _Koshino wondered. 

"Koshino, since you're closest to her, I entrust you show her around" the sensei ordered. 

"Hai, sensei" he stood up and answered. 

"You don't have to show me around if you don't want to" she mumbled in one straight voice, showing no emotion whatsoever. 

"Iya, I was told to do that so I don't really wanna skip it" 

"Suit yourself" she replied in her usual manner. 

As the sensei started lecturing about the table of elements, Samantha took out her notebook and started doodling stuff on it. 

I wouldn't exactly call it jotting down notes cause she was drawing cartoons! 

Koshino caught a glimpse of her cartoons and started laughing a bit. 

Samantha looked at him and Koshino wasn't sure if she was just staring at him or if she was glaring. Her eyes were hidden behind small sunglasses. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and pulled her sunglasses up a bit so that he could get a chance to see her eyes. 

_Whoh, those eyes are gorgeous _he thought. They were a mix of light purple, light, cold blue that mixed so beautifully that anyone could get mesmerized. 

Koshino, who was caught off guard, was mesmerized by those eyes until she put those sunglasses back over her eyes. 

Recess soon came and Sendoh had a little talk with his best friend. "So, Hiro, what's up with you? Man, what's going on? Haven't you gotten over her yet?" 

"Oh, I have Akira, but that new girl...Samantha, there's something weird about her" 

"Weird or hot?" 

"Ho...Hey! Akira, that's not nice!" 

"Now, I see, Hiro-chan's finally gotten over Asuka" 

"Oh, alright, Akira. I have, but Samantha...I dunno, she's pretty weird, I mean keeping her last name confidential? I wouldn't consider that normal, ne?" 

"Speaking of Samantha, aren't you supposed to show her around today?" 

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Akira, gotta go now" Koshino started his way down the hall just to hear more wolf whistles. 

He saw Sam walking past the "hentai" gang of Ryonan High. Koshino ran towards her and grabbed her left wrist and pulled her to the next hall. 

"What?" she asked in her usual nothingness tone. 

"Those guys are jerks. Stay away from them" 

"So you say" she answered him coolly. She started walking down the hall, looking back at Koshino once more and giving her a little [extremely little] smile to reassure him. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=* 

After class, of course, would be basketball practice for Koshino and the others. 

But today, Koshino had asked Taoka-sensei's permission for him to be late because he had to show Sam around. 

"First on the list...Samantha-san..." 

"Sam, if you don't mind" she interrupted, saying this in her weird, English accent that made Koshino laugh a bit. 

"Hai, Sam-san..." 

"Sam" she interrupted again 

"Oh...hai, Sam. First, you have to pick a club. How about rhythmic gymnastics or cheerleading?" he asked 

"Got archery?" she inquired of him "Hai, archery it is" he said finally and lead her to the archery club. 

"Hai, sensei, she will be joining the club today" he told the archery coach. 

"Alright, you may leave now, Koshino" Omano-sensei told him 

"Yosh" he replied and went off to the basketball court. 

"Alright, Samantha, let's see a sample" he asked of her. 

Sam picked up a bow and arrow, quickly placed the arrow onto the bow and shot it directly squared into the middle circle. 

Omano-sensei's eyes widened at her shot and asked of her again, "Could you give us another one?". 

Sam merely raised him an eyebrow, picked up another arrow, stepped back three steps and shot the arrow all in a split second. 

The arrow she shot split her first arrow in half as it hit dead center on the bull's eye. 

"Nani? It's almost impossible to split an arrow like that! Even I can't do it! How did you do that?" he asked, his voice full of stupefaction. 

"Target eyes" she replied unemotionally. 

"Where did you learn to fire an arrow like that?" one of the students asked. 

"Earth defense, London branch" she mumbled in English. 

"Where?" he asked 

"London" she replied. 

"Oh" he said and went off to practicing. 

"Bring sports attire tomorrow and you can start practicing" "Hai" she replied coldly. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

*yawn* Another boring chapter from me

Well, hang tight!

I'll be back in a few weeks!

Thanks to:

**Madiha** and **Tenken86** for reviewing!

Ehehehe... ** Kaze Shinju**, don't fell bad...you'll be the first one to sample the stories later...

=Patience is a gift, not given on Christmas or your birthday. Well, I don't know when=

~Darkness VII~


	3. Mystery

Note: I have no idea where I got the title, if you have a better one, please e-mail me.

**Blue Waters  
**Part 2: Mystery

By:  
Darkness XI

The next day, Koshino had a different feeling in the morning. He had a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. He started cycling his way to school when someone bumped his bike. 

"Gomen" the person mumbled, skated off, but then, stopped. 

"Koshino-san" she muttered. 

"Sam!?!" he accidentally yelled out in surprise. 

She merely gave him an eyebrow and said, "Come on, we'll be late" and both of them went off to school. 

In their phys. ed class today, they were first having a little show of athletic talents. Koshino, of course, showed some shots, and some of his classmates did so too. 

Everyone was almost through, except for Sam. 

"Okay, your turn now, Sam" the sensei informed her. 

Ever since she came to school, all of the people who have been talking to her have addressed her as Sam, not Samantha. 

"Hai, to the archery range please" she asked and they all went to the archery range. 

"Okay, Sam, show us your talent" the sensei told her. 

Sam did as she was told. She took a bow and three arrows, placing them one over the other. Firing vertically, they were placed perfectly aligned vertically. 

The class was on awe. She took two more arrows and placed them on the bow. She fired them horizontally this time and landed on each side of the middle arrow, forming a cross. 

The class stood in awe. 

She took two more arrows and fired them diagonally, the top facing the right. 

They landed across the middle arrow, like an incomplete asterisk. She completed the asterisk by taking two more arrows and firing them opposite the previous firing. 

"One last" she said in one straight voice. 

She took nine more arrows and placed them on the bow. She separated the placing of the arrows with her fingers. 

She fired the arrows and they separated half-way forming an asterisk in the air. 

Then, they sliced to the previously placed arrows in half. 

"I used wooden arrows instead of the metal ones so they will be easier to control and slice through. The speed of the arrows is the cause of them slicing in half and forming a form like that in mid-air." she explained in one tone. 

The class didn't care about what she was blabbing about. 

They were still in shock. "Any questions?" the sensei asked the class. 

"How did you do that?" one of them asked. 

"Target eyes" she answered coolly. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

It was time for their clubs now, Koshino obliged to drop Sam off the archery range before going to the court. 

"Ano...Sam...if you remember our report in English next week...I just thought we can work on it later...at my house." 

"Sure" she answered blankly 

"Okay, then, that's settled. I'll pick you up after prac...oh no...that won't work. Say, how 'bout dropping by at the court later after you're done, coz Taoka-sensei's making us practice later." 

"Fine" 

"Okay, bye" 

"Bye" she greeted, giving him an extremely little smile. 

After Sam was finished with her club, she dropped by the court, where Koshino and the others were still hard at work, practicing. 

All heads turned to her direction as she entered the gym. Koshino walked over to her and told her, "We're not done yet, Sam, could you wait for...". 

He stopped as Taoka-sensei told him, "Koshino, you can go early today, seeing that you have things to do with your little girlfriend here". 

Koshino blushed furiously, but not too visibly because of his slight tan, when the coach mentioned that she was his girlfriend. 

All his fan girls (yes, he has those now) hissed around and started cursing her when they heard 'your little girlfriend'. 

Sam on the other hand, was much paler than Koshino had her blush more visible. She felt her face heat up and turned away. 

"Sensei, she's not my girlfriend" he denied. 

_Although I wish she was... _he mentally told the coach. 

Sam was hurt, with him denying fully and making it so that she had no relationship with him whatsoever. 

So they went into Koshino's car and went off to his house. 

Then, Sam's phone rang. She clicked it on and said in her funny English accent, "No, not really. Probably coz we have a report to work on." 

The voice said in a deep, rough English accent, "You're doing reports for school when you have more reports to finish back in HQ." 

"I have more time to work on that than this" 

"Not when Johnson's on the loose" 

"He's WHAT!?!" she lost her cool for once and screamed it out. 

"Escaped yesterday, and word is, he out to get ya" 

"Yes, chief, thank you. Now you must understand, my father is very strict with my security, he is always sending people out to look after me." 

"Okay, Sam. Just be careful" 

"Yes, bye" she said finally and clicked the phone off. 

"What was that all about?" Koshino asked curiously for he only understood a few words. 

"Just my father, he's asking why I'll be coming home a little late" she lied "Oh, okay" he said and rested his back in the chair. 

_Johnson's on the loose...and I really have to do this, at this time... _

=*=*=*=*=TBC*=*=*=*= 

And yet another weird chapter from me. 

Thanks to all the reviewers! 

Especially to **Madhia**... hehehe...I hope you're enjoying it. 

And hope you all enjoyed it! 

Next chapter coming soon! 

=Even he who has accumulated ten thousand taels of silver can not take with him at death half a copper cash= 

~Darkness VII~ 


	4. Pretending

Note: I still don't know where the title came from, so if you have any better suggestions! Don't hesitate to e-mail me for suggestions! 

Author's Whatever-s: Hehehe by now you probably know that all my characters are rich... Yes, is it a crime? I don't think so. Well, on with the story.

**Blue Waters  
**Part 3: Pretending

By:  
Darkness XI

_I really have to do this..._ Sam thought as Koshino's car pulled to a stop in front of his house. 

His eyes were full of surprise as he saw another car parked in their driveway. 

"What the...?" he mumbled 

"Problem?" she asked "Something like that, don't worry it's fine." he answered. 

Koshino politely went out the car and lent Sam a hand out the car. 

She took it and got out of the car as well. As she went out, her sunglasses slipped off her eyes and, poof! 

Koshino finally saw her eyes.

"Shit!" she cursed repeatedly. As she did that, a plastic card fell out of her pocket. 

"Nani?" Koshino exclaimed. 

He picked it up and read it "Earth Defense License, Blare, Samantha Camille Rayne" his read, his face in horror. 

"B...Bl...Blare!?!" he yelled out suddenly in total shock. 

"You're THAT girl from England. That dirt-rich professional..." he was cut off by Samantha who ended his sentence. 

"Assassin. Yes, that's me" 

"And those eyes... very beautiful..." his last words was a whisper, Sam barely heard it. 

"Come again?" 

"Eh, nothing. Come on inside" Koshino still held her hand and led her into his house. 

"Okaasan, tadaima!" he yelled. 

"Ah, Hiro, okaeri. Remember her? Nojima Aika" his mom introduced 

"Yes" "Hi, Hiro-kun" the girl greeted. "And who's that, Hiro?" she asked, referring to Sam. 

"Chotto, matte, okaasan" he asked as he led Samantha back outside. 

"Listen, Sam, could you do me a favor?" 

"Depends" 

"Could you pretend to be my girlfriend? Onegai, Sam-san, onegai" 

Sam choked "Huh?" 

"Please?" Koshino pleaded, still holding Samantha's hand. 

"Alright, but this better have a good explanation." 

And they entered the house again, now Koshino's hand was around Samantha's waist. 

"Okaasan, this is my girlfriend, Sam" Koshino's mom and Rika choked. 

"Girlfriend?" they asked in unison. 

"Hi" Sam greeted with a smile. [O.o that's new] 

"Hai, Sam-chan, let's go into the kitchen before we get started and grab something to eat." 

"Hai, Hiro-_chan_" she said, not noticing that Koshino's arm was still around her waist.

After they got all stocked up with food, Koshino asked two maids to help him carry the food upstairs, because he didn't want Sam carrying any food herself. 

When they reached the top of the stairs, a little girl, about three years-old, suddenly popped out of now where and cried 

"'Ni-chan! Ni-chan! Wahhhh!" as suddenly grabbed on Koshino's right leg. Koshino squatted and hugged the little girl. 

"What wrong, Rika-chan?" he asked the little girl. 

She squealed, "Mommy won't give me my baa-baa any more! Wahhhh!". 

"What? Why?" he asked in a very concerned tone "Me no know either. Wahhhh!" she answered and cried some more. 

"You want Ni-chan to give you baa-baa?" he asked cutely. 

"Yup, yup!" she chirped happily.

Probably overhearing their conversation, his mother yelled out, "Hiroaki, you're not giving your sister any milk!" 

"But she wants it!" 

"I said no!" 

"Well, I say yes!" he retorted. 

"Well, who's the mother!?!" she asked angrily. 

"Well, who're heirs to the Koshino fortune? Who has the blood of our father, us or you!?!" he angrily snapped back. 

She couldn't argue, he was right. After his mother and father divorced two years ago, just one year after Rika was born, his father got married to this bitching woman you hear today. 

"Sam, can we spare a few minutes, I'll have to get my sister a bottle of milk". 

She took off her sunglasses and said, "Fine". But Rika wouldn't let Koshino go. Koshino was forced to ask for some help. 

The maids had already dropped off the food in his room and had left.

"Sam, if it's not too much to ask, could you make Rika-chan a bottle of milk?" 

"How much?" asking this with her eyes glinting with concern. 

"Two scoops" he answered "Okay". She went into a room with the door saying "Rika". 

She went to the canister of milk and took two scoops and put it in the bottle. After giving it a good shake, she handed it over to Rika who Koshino had laid on the bed. 

"Arigatou, 'Ne-chan!" she squealed in between her bottle thingy. 

"Gee thanks, Sam. Now we can get back to work."

In Koshino's room, it was very silent, until Sam said, "You never told me you had a sister". 

"I never thought you'd be interested." 

"You never know" "Oh, sorry then. Now about our report..." 

"One more thing" Sam interrupted. 

"Why did you want me to pretend that I was your girlfriend?" 

"Because, okaasan wants me to marry that bitchy girl you saw earlier. She is so irritating!" he answered. 

And so the rest of the night continues, soon it was time for Sam to go home. 

"Iie, I'm sure father has something cooked up for me at home. And I'm sure I've caused enough havoc around here." she said and went off home.

Two moths passed and still Sam was pretending to be Koshino's girlfriend. 

They went out sometimes, you might consider it dating, but Sam wouldn't admit her feelings for Koshino, yet that is. 

Not until one fateful day...

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

*sigh* Well, that was sure fast!

Another chapter coming up very soon!

And, yes, cliffhangers are my specialty, nyahahahaha!

Thanks for reading!

And reviewing!

Especially to:

**Madiha **[ha! I spelled it right!], **Tenken86** and **KawaiiChibiTomoyo**

Ehehehe, don't worry Kaze-chan! The next chapter is the one you said was too mushy. Oops...

=Patience is a gift, unfortunately, I was never gifted with it! Nyahahahaha!~=

~Darkness VII~


	5. Loving/Danger

Note: I still have no idea where the title came from, so, kind 'a suggest a better one, okay? Thanks! Oh yeah, it's a Koshino fic... a very mushy Koshino fic.

Disclaimer: I still have nothing to do with Slam Dunk ('cept probably watching it on TV) and I especially don't own it and the characters. I only own some of the characters. (from my imagination)

**Blue Waters  
(a) **Part 4: Loving

By:  
Darkness XI

It was another excruciating basketball practice for the Ryonan High basketball team. 

Samantha, who was part of the archery club, agreed to meet up with Koshino later on after her practice ended because they had another project up for English class. 

Koshino was pretty lucky cause his partner is born English, so her English is very good (in spite of her accent considering she's British). 

"Let's see, we have to write a report on Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings trilogy, book 1: The Fellowship of the Rings." Samantha explained. 

"Who's Tolkien? What book?" Koshino asked 

"What do you mean, weren't you listening, Hiro-kun, the report?". 

Koshino was deep in thought that he didn't realize what he said. 

"Oh, yeah, that's right" he popped back into reality. 

"Come on now, we want to start early" he told her as he dragged Samantha into his car. 

"Is that girl still in your house?" 

"Who, Aika? Yeah, she is. Okaasan doesn't want her to leave _just yet_" 

"Need help?" 

"All the help I can get, thank you" 

"Okay." and for the rest of the trip, they talked about how to get Aika off their backs. 

"Ready?" Koshino asked. Samantha simply raised him and eyebrow. 

He rang the doorbell and the doorman opened the door. It was about seven already and the rest of his family was eating supper. 

"Tadaima, minna-san" He greeted "Okaeri, Hiroaki" his father greeted back. 

"Okaeri, Hiro-chan" Aika greeted snottily, giving Samantha a death glare. 

She was still wearing her sunglasses so no one, not even Koshino could see her eyes. They were locked on Aika, returning her death glare with three more times the intensity. 

"Light, bothering your friend there, son?" his father asked 

"No, sir" Samantha answered for Koshino. 

"Why the sunglasses then?" 

"Oh, I have more than one reason why I keep them on" 

"I don't mind hearing one" 

"Sensitive eyes" she answered coolly. 

"I see, sit down, uh..." 

"Samantha, sir" 

"Samantha, take a seat and eat with us" 

"Eh?" Koshino asked, dumbfounded. 

After dinner, Koshino lead Samantha to his room, after introducing her as his girlfriend, again. 

"Phew, that was close" Koshino sighed in relief. 

"What?" 

"My father isn't always that nice" 

"And that's because...?" 

"Whenever Asuka goes over here, he always has an excuse for her not to stay too long" 

"Which means?" 

"I have the slightest idea." 

"Well, better get started" she said and sat with Koshino on his bed. 

_I have fallen for her...Akira was right, someone out there is someone I could really love. I should tell her...but how? It's now or never_ _Hiro._

Sighing quietly, she crawled up to Samantha who was typing their report in. 

"Sam-chan?" Koshino asked shyly 

"Hai?" 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You're already asking me" she joked. 

Koshino ignored it. 

"Have you ever loved anyone before?" 

"What kind of silly question is that? Of course I haven't. I work undercover for the UN. Why would I fall for anyone?" she answered half-truthfully. 

_I haven't until now, Hiro-kun _she silently told him. 

"I see" he said, his voice showing his disappointment. 

"Why?" 

"What do you mean 'why'?" 

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" 

"Uh, er..." He couldn't answer, or at least something like that. 

"I think I love you" he said quickly, then seeing the shock on Sam's face. 

"Forget it" he muttered. 

He saw suddenly, tears streaking behind her sunglasses. 

She took them off and there he got a full view of her eyes, only this time, there were tears in them. 

"Sam-chan?" 

"I'm...sorry...I've just... never felt...loved...before..." her voice trailed off as she cried some more. 

Koshino took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, at the same time, comforting her. She continued to speak. 

"I was raised in a world of bitterness. My parents were always away. If their home, they're always in their offices. I never felt their love before. I grew up bitter, cold. I never knew love. I never felt it. Now you tell me you love me...I don't know what now..." she sniffed once more, Koshino signaled her to keep on talking. 

"It's not that I don't love you, but now I must return the feeling I haven't felt for so long. I'm sorry, Hiro-kun. You,...you deserve better than me. You deserve better than someone who doesn't know how to love, someone who works for the government. Besides, loving me would be like loving a human time bomb. Your life will be put to danger more than once. Find someone who really deserves your love...". 

"I don't want anyone else. I don't care if you can't return my love. Sooner or later, you'll get used to it and start retuning it too. I don't care if my life's in danger. I love you and that's all that matters now" he said while tightening his grip on her. Koshino let her go, later, much later, when she finally stopped crying. 

"Pretty silly though" she said and laughed at herself. It was the first time he heard her laugh. 

"What?" 

"You're so cute when you're confused" she told him and laughed a bit more. 

"I love you too" she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Now I don't have to lie that you're my girlfriend" 

"Oh, that's right! Now you can really get rid of Aika!" she said and smiled, her smile was genuine, on hidden intentions. 

Now, Sam was really his girlfriend and he wouldn't feel guilty anymore, introducing her as his girlfriend. 

The rest of the night, they worked on their paper. The maid came in at about 9:30 and gave them some food and drinks, courtesy of Koshino's father. 

"*yawn* I'm sleepy, Hiro-kun" Samantha complained at about 11 PM "Me too, Sam-chan. We should get some sleep" 

"Yeah, I better go home now" just as she said that, as if on cue, Koshino's father knocked on the door. 

"Hiroaki, your girlfriend may spend the night here. It's pretty late, let her sleep in the next room. Oyasumi nasai" 

"Hai, otou-sama, oyasumi nasai" 

"Oyasumi nasai, Koshino-sama" 

"Oyasumi nasai, Samantha" he said finally and left the room. 

"Ne, Sam-chan how 'bout your clothes?" 

"Ah, Hiro-chan. You're such a sweetie. I got clothes in the car. I'll go get them" she said, going for the door. 

"Matte, I'll go with you...baby..." he said the last part almost inaudibly. Luckily, Sam had exceptional hearing and turned to meet his gaze. 

"Like it" she answered slyly. Koshino smiled and went to hug her from behind. 

Sam turned and kissed him softly on the lips. They went down together to Sam's car and took out a duffel bag and went back up to his room. 

"Ano...Hiro-chan...where's the bathroom?" 

"There's one in your room" 

"Okay, well, oyasumi nasai, baby" she greeted cutely 

"Oyasumi nasai" 

Sam disappeared for a while and emerged from the bathroom. 

She looked totally different. 

Her hair was down. 

Her CURLY hair was down. 

She didn't look a thing like the Sam in school with her hair in four braids. 

She wore a baggy light blue shirt and short black shorts. 

She wasn't wearing anything over her eyes either so she looked like someone who is not Sam. 

"Ne, Hiro-chan, did you see where my ID went to?" 

"Ah...hai. Here" he handed it over to her. 

When she leaned over to get it, Koshino saw something he had never seen before. 

No not THOSE, you hentai. 

He saw a scar on the side of Sam's neck. 

"Sam-chan, what's that?" he traced his index finger over the scar, running down from the back of the lower part of her ear to the top of her collar bone. 

Sam took hold of his hand and started sobbing. 

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. 

She didn't answer. 

She just fell, burying her face in his chest, but she never let go of his hand. 

"This scar was given to be, during missions, in search of only one person. His name is Steven Johnson. He cut me there every time I encountered him. He cut me four times already" 

She sobbed some more and said, "Remember that phone call I got one time on the way here and I told you it was my father?" 

"Yeah" he answered 

"It wasn't. That was my chief from HQ and told me Johnson's escaped. That's why I told you you'd put your life in danger. He's a psycho murderer and has killed 49 people in a matter of four years. That's more than eleven people in one year. He's very dangerous." she stopped for a while to let the tears flow down her cheek. 

Every one of those were wiped away by Koshino. 

"He used a thin knife to cut my neck. Twice he got away. Once his killed an agent and the last time I encountered him, he was put to jail. But now, he escaped, I don't know what now..." she trailed off, sobbing a bit more. 

"He's always had his way. He always has his way of getting around people, not looking too suspicious. He's got a way to hack in to the radar system in my car so HQ can't track me down. He's smart and cunning. That's what makes him so dangerous. It's not his gun. Not his knife either. It's his intellect. He knows a lot of things. Records say that he was a law student, graduated as the top student in Harvard law and passed the bar exam with flying colors" 

She sobbed continuously for one more minute and finished what she was saying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have involved you in the first place..." 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

**Blue Waters  
(b)** Part 4: Danger

Monday, another day in Ryonan high. The students were busying themselves with all the things they needed for the day. 

Soon, classes started and they were off for the day. And soon enough, it was time for their clubs. 

Koshino and Sendoh had to hurry to the gym because of a practice game against Takezono later that day. 

Sam was fine with it and hurried off to the range. The archery club was dismissed early so Sam ran off to the gym to watch the game. 

_Hee hee, I've got something to give you, love. Just wait for me...!_

When she got there, the crowd was chanting: "Ike, ike, Ryonan!" and "Sendoh! Sendoh!" and of course "Koshino! Koshino!". 

It was only the first half, fifteen minutes left. Ryonan was up by ten points. 

Ten minutes passed. 

Then twenty. 

Then thirty. 

Then, there was laughter. 

Evil laughter. 

The laughter only known by one of the students in the whole of Ryonan High. 

The laughter unique to only one person. "Johnson" Sam mumbled. 

Men in black suits entered the gym and yelled, "Everyone, down!" 

One of them handed a black arm cross-bow to Sam, who rushed outside the gym, ordering the men, "Lock all the doors and secure all windows. DO NOT let anyone out" 

"Johnson" she said in disgust. 

"Triple agent Samantha Blare. We meet again." he said in a high pitched, evil voice. 

"What do you want?" she asked, every word dripping with deadly venom. 

"I've killed 49 people so far. I'll make you my 50th even if you're the last" he answered in a more serious tone. 

He ran off outside where it was raining, hard. 

"Stop playing games Johnson" she warned him. 

He quickly ran to Sam's side. Sam jumped and did a somersault in mid air and landed in front of Johnson. 

Sam took out an arrow and shot one at Johnson. Her eyesight was a bit doubled since she was getting dizzy from the rain. 

The arrow barely hit Johnson, though it scratched him on his right arm. 

He ran towards her and popped out a 9-milimeter and shot Sam right at the heart. 

She fell limp to the cold concrete beneath.

Blood. 

That was all she can see. 

Pitter patter of the rain.

That was all she could hear.

Cold, wet concrete.

That was all she could feel.

Anything else, she would be oblivious.

She could not see anything else.

She could not hear anything else.

She could not feel anything else.

All she had in her mind was death, and all that she would leave behind.

Koshino.

Johnson went over to Sam and cut her on the neck for the fifth time. 

The men rushed out as they heard gunfire. 

Koshino was held in by other men. 

"Pulse?" one asked 

"Irregular" another answered. 

Johnson was another two meters away, laughing evilly. 

Sam ordered, before completely passing out, "Phone... HQ. Tell... them...Johnson..." she paused 

"Johnson, ...even if...you think... you're safe, the arrow... that cut you... was poisoned... Goodbye..." 

"Even if I die! At least I killed you too! I succeeded!" he laughed evilly 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Woohoo! So I kinda changed the format. Just to make it a bit more dramatic. 

I just love cliffhangers, don't you? 

I didn't think so. 

Thanks for the reviews! 

Thanks for the emails too! 

You just know I love emails! 

Love you all! 

=Patience is one gift that doesn't come in a box, it comes in a gift bag= 

~Darkness VII~ 


	6. Together Forever

Note: Probably the last chapter...PROBABLY...

**Blue Waters  
**Part 5: Together forever

By:  
Darkness XI

An ambulance arrived five minutes later.

"Sam? Sam? God! Wake up Sam!" Koshino pleaded.

"Hiro..." she said quietly, and completely passed out.

"Hang on, Sam... don't die on me"

Soon, a whole firing squad was what Johnson was facing.

First shot.

Ten hits.

Second Shot.

Ten more hits.

Third shot.

Ten last hits.

He fell limp, bleeding viciously, with poison running still in his veins. 

Sam was rushed to the UN underground treatment lab.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

_Where am I? Am I dead yet? Oww.... Where am I? Am I in some alternate reality where Hiro's not in it? Oh my gosh! Hiro! I left him THERE! No way! I can't die! I just can't leave Hiro, father, mother...everyone...I've just found my true home and I'm dead? Heck! That can't happen! There must be some way to get back there._

_"There is" a voice said. _

_Suddenly, it turned all bright. Damn! Where are those darned sunglasses when you actually need them? _

_"Whoh! Who turned on the lights?" I asked _

_"Me!" the voice answered. _

_I turned around and saw someone who looked somewhat like me. _

_"You?" I asked in total surprise_

_"Me! I'm your sort of other side!" she answered_

_"Other side?"_

_"Yeah. The side that told you to tell Hiro your feelings!"_

_Well, if the kid got me a boyfriend, then she can't be all that bad!_

_"Well, don't just stand there! I wanna go back!" I ordered_

_"Okie dokie! Step over here!" she told me_

_I went over to where she was pointing._

_"One condition" she said_

_"What?"_

_"Leave your sunglasses here"_

_"Why?"_

_"Nothing, really. I just think they look funky on me!"_

_"Which one?" I asked exasperatedly_

_"The orange one!"_

_"Here!" I said as I tossed her my orange sunglasses_

_"Okay! Byee! And remember, when you need to make an important decision, just look inside your heart and there you will find me with your sunglasses!"_

_The next thing I knew, there was another bright light in front of me._

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Where am I?" Sam asked. 

"She's awake!" everyone else cheered. 

"Who's awake?" she asked again. 

"You are Sam. And you're in the underground treatment lab." the doctor/agent answered.

"Treatment lab? Oh yeah"

"You've been unconscious for three days now. We thought you were dead when we found you. Then we found this," he said, showing her a mutilated piece of a sort of basketball card.

"In your shirt pocket."

"That..." she tried to reach for it, but her arm felt like an elephant was sitting on it.

"Apparently, it caught the bullet and only caused minor injuries. But you've suffered a severe blow on the head and you still have a high fever from the rain" he explained

"Tell me, what is this made of"

"That *choke*? I was supposed to *choke* give that to my *wheeze* boyfriend. I had it *wheeze* covered with *wheeze* three layers of *gasp for air* diamond-metal *gasp* It's can take up to 45 mm." 

"Oh I see"

"Where is *choke* he anyway?"

"Outside with your parents"

"You took him *wheeze* here?"

"I believe he has the right to see where you work in Japan"

"I owe *gasp* you a lot. Thank *choke* you"

"Should we send them in?"

"No, wait. Tell me, *choke* is my father walking *wheeze* around like he was *choke* looking for *gasp* something?"

"No" one answered after looking outside

"Does he have his *choke* fist on his *wheeze* chin? Is he *wheeze* talking to himself?"

"Yes"

"And is my *gasp* mother babbling like *choke* an idiot?" 

"Yeah"

She grinned "It's alright. *gasp* Send them in"

Her mother was the first to walk in. 

"Oh! My baby!" she exclaimed as she hugged her daughter tightly. 

"Mother, *gasp* air" she mumbled between her mother's grip

"Sorry dear. Honestly, Samantha Blare, you gave me a big scare. DO NOT ever do that again, young lady!" 

"Mother...if you don't *gasp* let me..." she said, gritting her teeth.

"Catherine, let the child go" her father said. Sam's mom finally let her go.

"Father... aren't you *gasp* supposed to be somewhere *wheeze* else? Somewhere not *gasp* here?"

"Don't speak, Sam. Save your energy for when you get well"

"Yes, father"

"Sam?" a voice from outside said

"Well, like you said, we have to be somewhere else. We've asked your grandmother to look after you for a while. This young man's parents came to see you too"

"Yes, father. *gasp* Bye"

"Bye" And with that, Sam's parents left.

"Hiro?"

"Sam. I'm here, don't worry."

"Hiro, don't leave"

"No. Not anymore. Not ever" 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

YES!

It was a mean trick!

I'm sorry!

I just couldn't help myself.

To Tenken86: There, there. No need to kill me. Hey, look at it this way. If you kill me, then would've never know if Sam lived or died, ne?

To Madiha: You wanted Sam to live (everyone of my friends who read it wanted Sam to live too...you should thank them) so she's still alive! But my question now is...how's Koshino's parents gonna take the news that their only son's girlfriend is an undercover triple agent?

To Alexia: Sorry...everyone else wanted Sam to live...I also wanted her to die...but it's the reader's decisions that I follow. GOMEN NASAI!!!

Watch out for the sequel!


End file.
